ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brianna Casablancas
Brianna Casablancas is a pro wrestler and psychologist who hails from London,England. She made her debut in early 2014 and has had great sucess in the company known as Online Championship Wrestling. She is currently employed by F1W and MSW. General Information Theme music: "Stockholme Syndrome" By Muse (OCW) "Thunderstruck" by 2cellos (MSW) "The Underdog" by Spoon (F1W) Finishing Manuever: ''' TTFN (CK3) Rorschach Test (Blazing Arrow) '''Signature Moves: Synaptic Space (630 Splash) And You'll Hum This Tune Forever (Shinranui) Wrestling Career Online Championship Wrestling Brianna Casablancas made her pro wrestling debut for Online Championship Wrestling on a January edition of their flagship show Mayhem. She won her first match against a man known as Lou Bruno. That is where many people say that her feud with the Family began as Bruno was an underling to Mario Maurako, the leader of the Family at the time. After her debut match she was assaulted by Ian Bishop thus beginning their feud that would last several months. A week later, Dean Mobley handpicked Brianna to challenge for the OCW Central Title along with Ian Bishop. The fans voted and the two would meet at a House of Mirrors Match for the title at Resurrection. At Resurrection, the company's comeback show, Brianna found herself in the first grueling match of her career as she just barely won her match against Ian Bishop, who revealed himself to be a member of The Family during the match. After winning the Central title she immediately vacated it and named Bishop the new and first paper Central champion. This move made her a polarizing figure as they saw it as a sign of disrespect. She would later reveal that she just didn't feel that she was ready for to hold a major title so early in her career. Leading to OCW's second PPV, Blackout Dean declared that Roach would be added to the Main Event to ensure that there would not be any fowl play. Later on that same Massacre, Roach would reveal himself as the latest member of the Family. The next week Brianna was tasked with finding a tag team partner against both Roach and Ian Bishop. She picked Alice Knight and friendship was immediately formed between the two. Leading up to the match, President Dean stated that if Bishop and Roach lost that Roach was out of the Main Event. Thought 4 Food beat their opponents and forced Roach out of the match ...leaving Brianna facing Ian Bishop at Blackout 2 for the Central Title. The week before the PPV, Ian Bishop, having complained that he should not have to defend against her and wanting the feud to just be over, was thrown through a loop as Brianna declared that no matter what, win or lose, she was giving him what he wanted: the one on one feud would end at Blackout 2. In the regular rules one on one match. Brianna was victorious after an EVEN MORE grueling match with Bishop. She won the title for a second month in a row and kept it this time. After that, Ian's group, The Family, declared War Games for the upcoming Total Demolition PPV event. As this month went on, Brianna not only put together a team to face them but defended the Central title twice. As the weeks leading to the War Games match went by she gathered her team of her good friend Alice Knight, MJ Bell, Amber Ryan and Mia Stone. The terms of Stone's membership was she would join if she got a shot at her Central title. With her team together she walked into War Games ready to face the F amily though that is not exactly what happened. The team they faced was made up of the remaining Family members and OCW legends. Brianna lead her team to a major victory where none of them were eliminated. Unfortunately after the match, Mia Stone turned on Brianna and beat the living crap out of her. And thus she was jumped out of the company as her contract expired that night. Force One Wrestling Within a matter of hours of her contract expiring, she immediately signed a deal with burgeoning wrestling company F1W. She opted to join their Limitless Division and thus chase after the Zero G championship. Her first match saw her team with Mike Harrison against Beauty and the Beast and Blaze and Ryan Jackson in a triple threat tag team match. The team won the match with Mike gaining the pin. Over her first few weeks she formed a friendship with fellow psychologist Evelyn Everheart as well picked up a client in Jack Cameron, a nice man who suffered from a blind rage he could not control. Her second match is scheduled to be at F1W's PPV event Overkill where she will compete in a battle royal to challenge for ANY title in the following 60 days. Missouri Championship Wrestling In addition to F1W she also has a contract with MSW to compete in their Women's division. Championships and Awards Online Championship Wrestling Feud of the Month for February 2014 Match of the Month for February 2014 Wrestling of the Month for February 2014 Finisher of the month for March 2014 OCW Central Champion (2x) Personal Life Brianna grew up in London, England under two very strict patients. Her mother was a professional Chess player and her father was an acclaimed literary professor. They chose her profession for her at a young age as she was wearing ballet slippers. Throughout her childhood she backstabbed and manipulated her way to the star of her production company and was a star in the ballet world. At the age of seventeen she realized that she did not LOVE her profession, in fact, she was quite miserable. She felt empty and realized the deplorable things she did to make her parents happy. She vowed to NEVER be that dark and cut throat again. She disowned her profession and her parents and decided to choose her own path. That is where she gets most of her upbeat personality from; that is why she always has a smile on her face. This is also why she lacks anger. Wanting to understand not just herself but the world around her she traveled across the pond and found herself with an abusive boyfriend in California. She soon left him once she was accepted into the University of Seattle at the age of eighteen. This is where she learned that she could be strong; that she had a determination to excel. She just wanted to excel at something she loved. She found herself majoring in psychology and making her way to a p.h.d. She was fully finished with school in 2012 at the age of 26. She was located on the Seattle campus as a professor until they let her go for unruly conduct which was code for them not liking that she had a wrestling career. She now has a practice in Nashville. Early in her College life she was apparently pregnant with one of her professor's child. The father paid for her to be comfortable during this period in exchange that she would not raise the child and that she would not tell his wife. At the age of 22 she gave the child up for adoption. She has the privilege of seeing him though she cannot divulge her true identity. It is believed that she began her wrestling training early in 2013 in the Seattle area ...though there are not a whole lot of details there. Her father passed away in 2010. They never did reconcile. Her mother now resides in Miami, Florida. Category:Professional Wrestling Career Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1986 births Category:British Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Psychological/Medical History